Dragon ball z! Dance of the saiyan children
by rendon
Summary: One day when Mr.Popo is cleaning the lookout he hears the crying of children from the hyperbolic time chamber. Only those are not the cries of regular children but that of saiyans! What will happen when these two are taken under the wings of Goku and Vegeta? Starts right when everyone is training for the androids with some of the canon and my own events
1. A cry in the chamber

**Hey guys it's Tim here. I wanted to try making a story with ocs in it again and I have been watching a lot of dragon ball z lately so I decided I would write one about DBZ. I won't change too much about the storyline aside from adding some things in but I feel confident that things will flow well with this so here we go!.** **This story is starting when the Z fighters were getting ready to train for 3 years to get ready for the androids.**

was cleaning the lookout as usual he had already watered whatever plants he needed to and was just humming to himself.

He looked at the beautiful sun frowning a little "...What if earth's warriors are not able to defeat the androids? What will happen to this place?" Popo shook his head knowing Kami would not want him thinking that way.

All of the sudden he started hearing the sound of children crying...but that could not be...there are no children at the lookout especially no where near the time chamber. He could not believe it but the crying increased in volume.

Po decided to investigate walking to the hyperbolic time chamber door he placed a ear to it "How could this be?" With a push opened the door with anxiousness. The source of the crying was revealed. Two naked children were inside the chamber one who has ebony skin and the other pale as snow. Though their skin color was not the same one thing was very clear: They both had tails.

"How are you in the chamber! You look to be the age of Goku's son!" Popo exclaimed. Kami's assistant walked to the boys. "Aaaaaaaa" "Waaaaah" both were wailing. Quickly PoPo got them out the chamber. "Kami! Come here! Your not going to believe this!".

Goku flew as fast as his legs could push him by his side was his son and Piccolo along with Vegeta who had decided to stop by the earth stocking up on training supplies. "I don't know how this could be Goku...the only living Saiyans are you, Vegeta, Gohan and that boy"

Vegeta chuckled "Well the mighty Saiyan race is known for tenacity unlike yours Namekian" Piccolo just grunted in response.

"Daddy I'm scared what if they are like raditz?" Gohan meekly spoke while under his father.

"I don't think they'll be like that son...I get a good feeling out of this...we need as many fighters as we can get for the androids so maybe this is a good thing" the z fighters finally arrived on the lookout the sound of their feet letting and Kami know they arrived.

"Goku your here!" Goku smiled at Popo while Vegeta just started going in a brisk walking pace "...I don't need you to tell me where they since I can sense them" the prince of saiyans snorted.

Goku and the others met up with Vegeta inside. "Stand aside Namekian...let me asses them" Vegeta spoke with authority to Kami. "Vegeta! Don't be rude!"

"Be quiet Kakarot this is a important saiyan matter" Vegeta looked at the fair skinned boy first he created a ball of ki it shined brightly. The saiyan prince threw it intentionally missing the boys as it hit the lookout wall. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?!" Piccolo yelled. The white saiyan had shorter hair then the ebony skinned one.

"Whats your name?" Vegeta smirked as the boy looked at him without fear "My name is Shadow"

"Shadow huh? A good name for a saiyan...your coming with me then." "Vegeta you can't just decide something like that!"

"From what you told me that Popo messaged you that they don't remember how they got in that chamber or anything else about themselves...therefore they should be taught how to fight"

"..." the other boy held his friends hand with fear. Gohan got close to him "Don't be scared for him. can be mean but deep down I think he is a nice person. If your worried about being lonely I can be your friend" "R-really?" "Yeah!"

"Whats your name?"

"Trey" The two held hands jumping up and down happily

"I have a new friend!" they both chanted. "Maybe this is for the best then" Goku spoke with a smile.

"Goku...just to let you know I'm not baby sitting this new brat...Gohan's more then enough for me" "And thats fine. He can live with me and Chi Chi"

"Well now that that is settled...we shall be off"

"Wait Vegeta!"

"What Kakrot? Scared I'll be to harsh on the boy? Your child is a saiyan wimp we don't need the fresh meat to be the same way"

"I think we should at least feed them now plus...I'm hungry!" everyone fell on their heads hearing the growling from Goku' s stomach.

"Aw man! This is the stuff!" Goku shredded through steak and other delicious foods the bowls of rice piled up high as Goku and the two children ate. "So good!" the boys burped loudly.

smiled at them "Well since your going to train you might as well wear proper attire" using magic he clothed the two of them. Shadow wore a kid sized leather jacket with pants that were normal and black his blood red shirt blowing in the wind. As for Trey he had on a training gi like Goku's the color being white.

"Goodbye" the boys said to each other. Shadow saw Vegeta look at him "Lets go...keep up" the prince flew off. "Vegeta what if he can't-" the boy started to fly after his new teacher.

"Well I guess that means you can fly to right Trey?" Goku asked. The small boy nodded "I don't know how I can..." he flew with Goku and his crew to his new home.

"Another one?! And no Job Goku?!" Chi Chi screamed loudly. Piccolo stayed outside groaning as his ears could hear every word.

"Chi Chi calm down! This will be good for Gohan to have a friend with him" "Your gonna turn this boy into a flunky!"

Chi Chi busted out the house Gohan looked nervous as she examined the new boy. "Your name is Trey right?" "Yes"

"Well...I guess it can't be helped since you have no family...you can stay with us...you can train with Goku and Gohan...but just like my own son you have to study sometimes" "Yes Ma'am!"

Meanwhile Bulma was giggling as Shadow played with trunks while Vegeta got everything he needed.

"They are so cute together!"

"Saiyans are not cute woman...they are strong warriors"

Goku stood in a valley with Gohan, Piccolo and his new student. "All right lets get started!"

In space Vegeta landed on a small planet with Shadow they exited the ship.

"Saiyans can breathe in space...just breathe in and out..." "Yes..."

"Now...think fast!" Vegeta charged at the small boy as Goku did so on earth to Trey.

Training had commenced


	2. Potential

Trey was got a heavy uppercut from Goku sending him sailing away "Trey!" Gohan cried out at his friend. Piccolo swatted Gohan away easily "You should pay more attention to yourself instead of him Gohan!" The two boys floated in the air "Aaaaaaaa!" They both screamed as their power level flared up. It had been five months since training had started. "Thats it Trey! Build up your power and come at me with everything you've got!"

"Kaioken times 3!" Suddenly Trey's aura was a red hot flame he flew right at Goku exchanging punches and kicks while sailing through the mountain valley the sun glaring down on them. "I've got you!" Trey yelled as he blocked a punch and pressed his fist forward. Goku slapped the attack away smirking as he blasted the boy with ki.

Gohan was doing his best to keep up with Piccolo with every drop of sweat ever fiber of his being the son of Goku went at his teacher with ferocity inspired by his friend.

Goku and Piccolo at the same time roundhouse kicked their pupils to the ground. "Good work today guys! Time to go home!" Goku praised them both

"Your welcome to come with us Piccolo!" Gohan spoke

"No thanks kid...you just keep your mind on getting stronger...your father is far too soft to train you both the right way"

"Oh come on Piccolo we can't work them to death they are just kids!" "Uh huh..."

Goku helped Trey up on his feet. "Goku will I ever become as strong as you?" "Maybe one day but for now kiddo just take it a day at a time" the three flew off leaving Piccolo to his own business. "Goku!Gohan!Trey! Dinner is ready!" called out Chi Chi from a quater of a mile away.

"Food!" the three said in joyful unison speeding up they arrived at their humble home.

"How was training you guys?"

"It was great mom! showed me some cool moves and Trey used Kaioken! It was awesome!"

Trey blushed from embarrassment "It was nothin"

They looked at the bevy of amazing food in front of them all kinds of chicken and meats were there. "Lets eat!" savagely the three saiyans gorged on the food "Isn't it...a full moon tonight?" asked Goku" "Yeah it is dad" Trey smiled...a full moon...

later on that evening as the moon glowed Trey quietly flew out of the house visiting his usual training area. He closed his eyes and bent low gathering ki "...Maybe Piccolo is right...the androids...what if they are too strong for us? What will we do?!"

The red aura of kaioken lit up the area as Trey flew practicing punches and kicks sweat dropped on the gress. "After hours training Trey?" spoke a voice. It was Goku who had tailed the boy.

"Its funny but I knew you would be here since unlike me or Gohan...when your under a full moon your ki gets stronger instead of transforming into a ape..."

"Goku..." Trey looked a bit guilty. "It's okay though...a little extra training never hurt anyone"

"Goku...I want to see you at your strongest...I want you to turn into a super saiyan...right now and take me on"

"What? But thats crazy! You just got kaioken down"

"...actually I..already learned Kaioken times 20...I just did not want Gohan to feel bad about his power level so I hid it...please...I wanna know how strong a super saiyan is...the androids if they are as strong as one then I want to know what I'm up against!"

"Okay..." Goku turned his fingers into fist his power level raising as his aura became wild and unruly "Aaaaaaaaa" soon the aura turned golden Goku's hair went up the ground was shaking uncontrollably "gaaaaaaaaaaah!" rock trembled and Goku transformed.

Trey stood in absolute awe at the radiance and power flowing out of his teacher. Goku smiled "You can feel how strong my power level is right?"

"Yes...thats why...I can't be afraid!" "Kaioken!...Times...twenty!" the red aura consumed Trey and he flew at Goku with a diving kick that was evaded but left a crater on the ground.

Goku blocked and dodged every attack that was thrown at him effortlessly

"Huff...huff..."

Goku decked the boy in the face before grabbing him by the tail and throwing him down. "Dammit!"

"I'm not done yet! Kaioken...times...FOURTY! AAAAAHHHH!" The moon seemed to shine down directly onto Trey veins bulging on his small body. "Thats too much for you Trey! Stop!"

Goku could not continue his protest as the boy punched him square in the mouth the assault continued as Trey kneed Goku's stomach before elbowing his back and throwing him.

"Now!..." Pushing with everything he had Trey created two red ki balls and combined them "Buster slasher!" the young saiyan cut downwards with his ki attack covering Goku and the small area.

"Did I do it?" dust blew everywhere with smoke revealing Goku was unscathed with no marks or anything on him. "Ka..."

"This can't be..." "Me..." "Ha..." A blue orb of ki shined brightly in Goku's hand

"Me...Haaaaaaaa!" Trey closed his eyes in fear "Open your eyes..."

Trey looked to see he was fine the kamahameha blast intentionally missed him. The sound of Goku going back to normal calmed Trey. "If I was a android I would have killed you right then and there...but I'm not a android...I'm your teacher...I'm proud you can use Kaioken times 40 but...don't ever do it again unless your life depends on it..."

"Yes...si-" Trey could not continue as he collapsed but was caught by Goku. "To think he could use kaioken times fourty at his age..." spoke a familiar voice.

"Piccolo...felt like you were here" "Couldn't help but watch the boy train..."

"More like you wanted to make sure he was okay right?"

"Whatever"

"But in anycase...I...saw hints of a golden aura around hom while he fought me...but there is no way a child could become a super saiyan so quick" "Your right..."

"I wonder...how is his friend doing?"

Goku and Piccolo looked to the sky.

"Faster! Your not going to catch me unless you move faster!" Vegeta roared loudly to his student.

"I know!" Shadow screamed as he fired off ki blast after ki blast but they all were only catching Vegeta's after images. "Dammit!" Shadow flew right to the Prince of saiyans punching.

His small fist was caught "Nice effort but...too slow!" Shadow got punched in his stomach and crashed into the moon of the planet they were on. Vegeta put him through grueling training day in and out to make him strong...but he admired how much Vegeta pushed himself to become stronger wanting to be just like him...

"Your a saiyan! Come at me with all that you have!" "Un...un...Waaaaaa!" a golden aura briefly surrounded the boy and Vegeta felt his face get scratched by a ki blast

"Thats enough for today...every saiyan must eat after battle...come"

Vegeta and the boy went inside his ship and ate...Shadow getting the majority "...You've become stronger since you've been in my care..for that I am proud of you...but a saiyan must always push himself above his limit..."

"Yes master"

The saiyan children had potential...maybe they would be the key


	3. Purple death

Shadow stood in space looking to the direction of planet earth. Vegeta and him were somewhat close to it and the boy felt as if something was amiss. "Vegeta we should go to Planet earth..."

"You feel that huge power level going towards it don't you? Well too bad. Kakarot and the others can handle it. Your no where near ready"

"But what about my friend?" Shadow cried out.

"If he dies he dies its no concern of yours boy..now continue trainning!" Shadow gritted his teeth raising his power level he flew at the direction of earth but Vegeta was right in front of him slamming his fist into his stomach. "Master...move!"

"You'll just have to make me won't you? But you can't because your not a super saiyan like I am"

"Dammit Vegeta!"

Shadow did a harsh kick into into Vegeta's stomach. The prince of saiyans stared at his student. The boy glowed with a golden aura "You will not stop me Vegeta..." the way he spoke was like the manner of a person Vegeta's age.

Shadow flew past his teacher and to earth.

"How the hell could he manage to actually hurt me?" Vegeta questioned in the solace of space.

Trey was packing things inside his back pack for today was a day to relax and be in the outdoors with his adopted family. Chi Chi swept the house before speaking to her son "Gohan pack your books with you so you can study at least at night with Trey" Gohan quickly packed his belongings Krillin appeared before them to pick them both up.

"Whats up little bros?" Krillin spoke with a happy look on his face "Nothing much baldy" Trey snickered

Krillin was angered slightly "Hey you! I might be bald but I still pull the ladies!" they three laughed at each other in joy.

"Hey! A big power level is coming around the size of Piccolo's!" the three tensed up getting into ready positions. "Long time no see Trey I see you muscled up a little"

Standing before them smiling was Shadow the boy was happy to see his friend. "Your clothes are all tattered...what happened to you dude?" asked Trey. Shadow reeled with a sickness at remembering the training he had experienced so far from Vegeta. "It is all Vegeta's fault!"

Trey gave Shadow his breakfast steak it was more then apparent the boy only ate training food with Vegeta from the way he salivated tearing it apart in a few seconds. "If your hungry come with us and camp Shadow..Goku is already ahead getting ready" Krillin stated.

"Oh no...the reason I came to earth was to tell you there is a massive power level heading this way! It's evil!" The warriors each could now feel what Shadow talked about. "We gotta get to Goku and fast!" Trey started running before taking off flying high. "Wait for me!" yelled Krillin.

Shadow easily caught up with his friend "I guess we are gonna see the fruits of both are training sooner rather then later huh?" "Yeah I guess so...I just hope we are not to late"

"Ugh! Goku screamed loudly a purple slender man stomped his back gripping his arms breaking one of them before vindictively blasting him with a purple beam of light in the shoulder.

"Why...huff...huff...are you doing this?" Goku asked he had been sneak attacked by some alien thugs when he had tried to go super saiyan he was blindsided by this man.

"Because saiyan monkey..no one disgraces my family...now die!. "Masenko Ha!"

A yellow beam of light made the man move out of the way. "Dad! What did they do to you?!"

Gohan sprang upon the scene along with the others. "No!" screamed Trey seeing Goku in a state like that pissed him off more then anything. "You bastard..." "So...more monkeys come out to play..."

"So you were that power level I felt..." Shadow landed looking at the man with disgust

"You...ebony boy...whats wrong? Don't like what I did to your friend? You want to be next? Or do you want me to fuck him up some more?"

"Kaioken...times...forty!" "Trey no! Don't do it!" screamed Shadow. Crimson aura created a crater in the ground as the boy took off his punch making rocks come out the ground. The man caught his fist and sadistically smirked

"...Insect!" without a sign of warning Trey was shot in the chest with a beam of death pushing him into the water of a nearby river.

"TREY!" Screamed Shadow the student of Vegeta felt rage over take him "Unnnnnn Aaaaa!" golden aura over took the boy his hair stood on end shining jet back with red. The purple monster was punched coldly in the face "Lord Cooler!" the thugs spoke. "You little fucking shit!"

Shadow was slammed in the ribs by a leg. "This...I won't let this happen!" Goku got up "Kamehameha!" the blue beam shot directly into the enemy's hand not even a scratch was seen

"Nobody fucks with Lord Cooler! Brother of Frieza!" Goku reeled in shock...it all made sense now...this was Freiza's brother...he came for vengeance!

Krillin came from the shadows "Solar flare!" "UGH!" Screamed everyone. Krillin and Gohan quickly scooped up their friends and flew into the river being carried to a small cave in the area.

"Don't let them escape Salza!" spoke the thug with a high voice "Hold that order...let them lick their wounds...its no fun without killing them right when they think they can fight back again"

"Dad!..." Gohan started to cry. The z fighters were doing their best to recover. Krillin gave cool water to Goku as Gohan did so to Trey.

Shadow gritted his teeth "Dammit!" "Shadow..."

"If only I was stronger!...aaah!" the boy punched the cave walls creating a dent.

"I know how you feel bro...but we can't let them know we are here!" Krillin calmed him down

"Guys...when he hit me...I could feel it... his true power level is not of this world...hes hiding something..."

"What do we do..." Gohan cried

"If we fly then they will sense our energy and slaughter us..."

A rummaging of leafs let them know something was in the cave with them coming out was a small purple dinosaur "Icarus!" Gohan smiled and hugged the animal.

"This is perfect! Gohan take Icarus and head to Korin's tower get some senzu beans!" "Right!

"Wait Gohan I'm coming with you!" "Okay"

Shadow got on Icarus along with Gohan the boys took off into the night sailing undetected.

Krillin watched as they became a dot in the sky

"Goku...Trey...hold on..."

"Gohan...I'm going to get a little revenge on these bastards!"

"But how?"

"By jumping off Icarus...their power levels are close to here...they'll come to me and I can get some heat off of you sound good?"

"But...your as young as me...we can't do anything against these bullies...they are too strong"

Shadow smiled at him "Have faith Gohan..."

With that Shadow let himself fall off Icarus going back first into the tree's.A sonic boom could be heard as he was flying away.

"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo screamed as he used the attack to fry one of Cooler's hencman.

"You big guy...next..." "You don't want any of Gui...his race is a lot stronger then namekians"

Piccolo smirked looking upon his new foe that was huge in stature with rippling muscles and stone like blue skin.

The two grappled each other "Gui will kill you" spoke the foe in a primal voice "Your boss didn't hire you for your smarts did he?" the ki rose high and the land split in two Piccolo was getting the upper hand until the henchmen with blond hair stabbed him with a energy blade "You fight without fairness..I see...Ack..." Piccolo's arm was shredded into two.

"You fucked now..." Gui spoke he gripped Piccolo by the head and smashed him in the dirt

"You fight without honor...how tasteless!" a voice spoke. "Who's there? Show yourself!" spoke the tall green flunky A hand went through his chest. "A saiyan is here...and he will end you!" yelled Shadow

Freeing Piccolo the boy got a smile from the Namek "Good to know unlike Vegeta you arrive at the right time to help"

"Wanna take em on together?" Shadow smirked

"Yeah...time to dance!" Piccolo created a new arm

It was on like donkey kong as fist flew Salza fought Shadow slashing away while Gui kept up with Piccolo.

The namekian took hit after punishing hit in the face and ribs "Heh...now I see what you are...Gui...just slow...you pack a punch but your dumb!"

"Never insult Gui! Gui will kill you! Kill you dead!" The giant plunged his leg right into Piccolo's abdomen twice and threw him. "No Piccolo!" spoke Shadow.

"You should pay attention kid!" Salza slashed his blade right into the boy's blocking arm.

"...Is that all you got?" Shadow spoke as his arm was not even cut. Salza was punched and sent into the ground. Piccolo exchanged energy volleys with with Gui the huge alien close lined Piccolo in the throat. The namekian stopped himself from skidding he smirked as Gui was about to punch him in the face "You die now!"

"No Gui...your too stupid..." Piccolo minced at the man's intelligence again

"Your front will be squished! Gui not stupid! Gui smart!"

"Not smart enough to watch your back..."

three energy balls seared Gui's flesh from the back killing him.

Shadow and Piccolo smiled at each other "Thanks for watching my back kid" "No problem" the light of daybreak came and birds chirped.

Shadow flew with Piccolo to the cave where Goku was at seeing Gohan there.

"You made it!" Shadow smiled. "Yeah! I saw you and fighting so I sailed right passed Cooler's goons"

"S-Shadow..." Trey spoke as he came to after swallowing a senzu bean "Trey! Your alive buddy!" the boy laughed in relief.

"Daddy your okay to!" Goku got up cracking his neck "How long was I out?"

"A while man...just good to have you back" Krillin spoke.

"I'll be back in a second...one of the pest didn't die.." Piccolo spoke as he walked out the cave

"I'll kill you green man! You and that little shit think your so smart don't you!? But you don't know Lord Cooler is already here!"

"Lord Cooler they are her-" Piccolo punched Salza in the face "Shut your damn mou-"

Piccolo could not speak as he was blasted with deadly ki into the forest

"NOOO!" Goku yelled the cave busted apart as his ki overflowed.

"No need to speak Salza...I am here now...and look who is ready to fight me...hehehh"

"You bastard!" Goku spoke. Salza punched him but was sent sailing just from his ki.

"I won't let you get away with that!" Gohan, Shadow, and Trey stepped forward.

"No guys...this is my fight...I'll show this guy what I can do when I am not blindsided!"

"We were never formally introduced...I am Cooler...master of the universe...brother to Frieza whom you killed...I hope your fun..."

"And my name is Goku...a saiyan from earth...and I hope I don't disappoint you!"

The gauntlet had been thrown... a duel was about to commence


	4. Goku vs Cooler

Goku moved at such speed he was like a blur he punched right into Cooler's face making th tyrant roll his eyes due to the pain. The saiyan from earth brought a ass whooping onto his enemy rapidly punching the stomach over and over brutally until he kicked the villain. Cooler grappled with his prey

"No one disgraces my family and lives to tell about it!" the two twisted like cyclones in the air descending into the body of water below.

Goku's hands burned as he pushed back a ball of ki that was thrown at him Kakarot came rushing back at the enemy using every bit of energy to try and destroy his enemy but he failed until his pushed himself delivering a gut busting bunch before gripping the monster by the tail and throwing him upwards to the surface.

Above the water the two combatants were on opposite sides "Yes...I could see how my brother could have been defeated by you...Frieza...was a pest...he had the edge over me but I surpassed him...you'll get a taste of true terror now..."

Cooler's ominous words gave Goku a horrible feeling in his gut. Energy overflowed from Cooler his muscles enlarged themselves his wrist became huge and white his eyes glowing blood red. The beast transformation shook the land.

Goku saw as Cooler's head twisted to look like a white crown his teeth enlarging "Yes...now die!" Cooler's mouth became covered and he rushed at his saiyan foe. Goku got some distance but was then brutally kneed in the stomach all the way into a cliff "AHH!"

Below Gohan and the others watched "Daddy!" "No Teacher I have to hel-" "No don't! He said this is his fight!"

Cooler used both his hands together to smash Goku to the ground before pounding him into the water making it circle around him making Goku scream in pain.

Cooler backed away into the air laughing "Yes yes yes...I love doing that" Goku rised back heavily breathing "Back for more?" Red aura surged around Goku he faded from visibility but Cooler easily sensed where he was "Hello!" he knocked Goku in the face with his elbow.

Getting his footing back Goku kept his kaioken going but missed when he attacked instead getting a punishing stomp. Goku backed away trying to figure out what to do but bumped right into Cooler's chest.

"Is this the legendary super saiyan? Pathetic" sweat dropped from Goku's face he bravely tried kicking his enemy but to no avail. Cooler dragged him with a fist pressed him against the wall of rock bringing him up in the air and turning him down.

Goku helplessly was pressed into the ground and sent miles away the lake split in two along with the ground.

The saiyan rised high in the air his shirt gone and muscles showing "You can't even detect my movements or do damadge...what will you do?" Kaiokan kamehameha was the only thing left Goku could do...he was too worn from training to go super saiyan. The blue wave was released rushing at the menace.

Cooler chuckled as he flew right into it coming out at the head of the beam "No way!" Goku screamed as he was plunged right into a body of rock stomped repeatedly blood flying out his mouth.

"Frieza deserved to die if it was by you!" Cooler flew away he brought up his wrist making his energy shake the land a bird flew by Goku chirping until it died from the weight of Cooler's energy. "Thats it I've had enough!" screamed Gohan who began to charge.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe! I am the taker of life! I decide who lives and who dies! My will is this shitty planet and everything else be destroyed!"

"It didn't do anything wrong..." Goku held the bird golden power seeping into the poor creature bringing it back to life "Like I said earlier...this...is my fight" Goku pushed beyond his limits his rage at the injustice of Cooler making him into a super saiyan.

"What is this...he's changed!?" Cooler's soul was pierced at Goku's green eyes gazed upon him.

"Prepare to die!" Cooler was about to bring his hand up to gather energy but Goku gripped it in a flash of god like speed "Wake up...your hurting people...what have they done to you?"

Cooler became enraged punching his foe in the abdomen but nothing happened "I cannot let you take your unhappiness out on other people anymore"

"What are you babbling about?! I kill when I want! The strong live and the weak turn to nothingness!" "Fine then! We'll play by your rules!"

Goku's aura itself hit Cooler before the saiyain rushed in punching the total shit out of the monster. Goku kept the onslaught going kneeing his enemy in the gut.

Cooler backed away hugging his stomach "Heheheh...now I know why my brother was killed...I love it! Your just too much!"

Cooler blasted a wave of ki at Goku that did not hurt the super saiyan. When the smoke cleared Cooler had made a super nova attack "I can make energy a lot faster then my brother super saiyan!" He slung it at Goku who readied himself sinking into the earth with the great ball of energy.

"Ugh...Ugh...UGH..." Goku struggled with pushing it back he fueled himself remembering all that Cooler had done "You've murdered countless innocent people! I won't let it go on!"

"It's over your done!" Cooler laughed until he was slammed by his own energy and a blue ki wave he was sent directly into the sun "No...I refuse to die! I am Cooler lord of the universe I will not be beaten by a monkey! I WILL NOT!"

Back on earth Goku saw as the energy exploded in space he walked to his comrades giving a thumbs up "I...did it guys..." "Daddy!" "Teacher!" "I knew you could it being the rival of my master"

"And what...exactly do you think you did?" a voice spoke. "I-i-i-t's Cooler!" screamed Gohan.

Cooler stood on a cliff full of rage a blood lust his body looking different then before his voice much deeper "...I did not want to use this form as I can't control it well but desperate times call for desperate measures don't they super saiyan? I have fresh energy while your down in the dumps! Oh how revenge is sweet!"

"How can this...be?!" Goku shivered looking at Cooler. The alien's head had long rope like silver tendrils extending out of it his mouth piece removed to show teeth covered in saliva that were shark like in nature. His muscles were leaner now more compact. Cooler' had was resembled greaves and gauntlets shaped like claws and his back had spikes coming out of it. A tail whipped back and forth.

"I've had enough of this bastard..." Shadow spoke.

"What was that little boy? Just because you took down my soldiers dose not mean you can comprehend my new powers!"

"You had enough trouble with one super saiyan...how would you fare against two?"Shadow stepped forward smirking "What?"

"I'll show you...exactly what I learned from my master Vegeta!" The small boy generated energy through the roof everyone looked in shock as muscles became apparent on his small body golden aura sparked all over as rocks came out of the ground "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ah!" the boy's short hair flew up into golden spikes his eyes yellow

"I know you wanted to fight him alone Goku but...I think your gonna need all the help you can get"

"That's hilarious! A pint sized super saiyan?!"

"That son of a bitch hurt Piccolo...I won't stand for him anymore! Kaioken!" "Trey no!" Trey flew off his kaioken changed to golden as his hair flew up punching Cooler in the chest but it had no effect smoke cleared from the attack as Cooler's eyes glowed purple.

"I'll fuckin kill you!" yelled Shadow

Savagely the boy was choke slammed and the thrown "You can have your shit back" the villain laughed maniacally.

Shadow set his friend down after catching him before him and Goku charged

Two super saiyans...how will the battle unfold?!


	5. A bloody battle

Author's note: **Hey guys it's Tim here. I just put up some recent artwork of the characters for this story onto my profile so check those out if you want. I hope whoever reads this story enjoys it, alright here we go!**

Cooler laughed while dodging every single attack Goku and Shadow attempted. The newly transformed brother of Freiza gripped Shadow's small fist smacking him in the face sending him down to the ground. "Why you!" Goku tried a punch but Cooler disappeared. "Where did he go?!" Goku could not sense Cooler at all.

"Goku! Behind you!" Shadow screamed out. Goku was brutally round house kicked in his stomach. The two super saiyans went at it again desperately attacking with every bit of martial arts know how they had. Cooler was kicked in his neck by Shadow the saiyin smirked. Cooler's eyes faded but the shined again.

"You think that hurt me? What a laugh!" Cooler gripped Shadow by the leg and kneed him in the stomach before throwing him. "No!" Goku blasted energy balls at Cooler rapidly creating smoke everywhere. Shadow blasted off he gathered ki into a shining green ball and threw it.

The ball enveloped Cooler's body, Shadow made a crushing motion with his hand "Soul crush!" the energy shined and exploded like a microwave on fire.

"That should teach you!"

"Good going Shadow! Though it seems some of Vegeta's cockyness rubbed off on you ha ha"

"That was it?" Cooler emerged unscathed he dashed doing a lariat to both Saiyains slamming them into a wall of rock. Cooler elbowed Goku in the neck then he smiled slinging Shadow next to him. A blade came out of Cooler's wrist.

The beast began to wildly slash over and over shredding up the super saiyains. Cooler tail whipped them both down onto the earth. "Ugh!" "Ahh!" they screamed out in pain.

Shadow became enraged he took a pose Goku all to well "Galick shotgun!" a purple beam went right at Cooler to fast for the evil villain to react it seemed to split in two before wrapping around the enemy like a slingshot bringing him over to Shadow who cocked his fist back then let loose punching Cooler's head.

Cooler crashed into the ground finally with a wound purple blood crawled down his tendrils. "So you actually managed to hit me..."

"Yeah I did...heh...now you see how strong saiyains really are?"

"Still..too weak" Cooler spoke with death in his voice he appeared right before the boy and without warning stabbed Shadow in the gut. Cooler was like a child playing with his toy bucking Shadow on the blade. Goku could stand no more "Super...Kaioken!" Red and golden aura mixed covered the body of Kakarot.

Goku gripped Cooler by the head slamming him over and over into the ground he punched the fiend in the stomach "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" the blue wave cascaded at its target. Cooler put up a hand easily crushing the attack.

Shadow fell next to Gohan. "Shadow! Eat this senzu bean please! You can't die!"

"...Fuck..."

"Seems like you still have energy to talk foul...eat" Gohan fed the boy a senzu bean then finally remembered to give Trey one.

"Thanks Gohan"

They looked horrified at what was happening next. Cooler had turned the tables on Goku pinning him on the ground. The bastard gripepd Goku on his flesh where the kidney was at and pushed hard on it "Aaaaah!" "Daddy!" "Aaaaah!" Goku's pain grew as Cooler stuck his foot on the bruise.

Shadow dashed off "I won't let you!" Cooler blasted him with Ki keeping him away.

"Ugh...T-teacher?...Oh no!" Trey flew at the scene but someone else arrived faster: Gohan. The boy's power level was growing with every second his father was in pain. Gohan kicked Cooler in the back of the head making his eyes roll.

Gohan continued punching and kicked with everything he had he even slapped his prey just as Piccolo would. Gohan screamed out "You won't hurt my daddy...ever..again!" Trey joined the fray pile driving Cooler in the ground making rocks come up.

He and Gohan hit Cooler back and forth like a hockey puck in the air.

Blood poured from the fiend's head.

"Guys thats it! We have to hit his head! It's his weakness! Goku yelled out. Cooler got his balance back he would not be beaten by children. Sucking them all in with his energy Cooler slashed at super sonic speed onto everyone he didn't stop till blood covered his blade.

Shadow looked at Trey smiling he gripped the sword and let himself be stabbed through the back "Get...him! Do it now!"

"Shadow no!" "Dammit...Dammit...DAMMIT!" Suddenly Trey became a False super saiyain he beat Cooler's head to a bloody pulp until he was kicked away.

"Super...dragon...FIST!" Goku with everything he had punched Cooler in the back of the head making his tendrils come off his sclap busting out a eye.

Shadow smiled "I...get the last laugh...to think...you lost to monkey's. Now go to hell with your brother you piece of shit!" with his last bit of energy he fired a small ki blast that took Cooler's head off.

The fiend's body shook until it exploded and the blade turned to dust

Shadow was caught by Trey who gave him a senzu "I'm sorry..I'm...so...weak..."

Shadow smiled at his friend "It's okay...we're alive thats what matters."

"You fools think because you beat Lord cooler that your safe! No I shall kill you! Salza blade!"

Salza came right at Goku with his energy blade but a ki blast that was yellow killed the last foe.

" ! I know your there! Thank you!" Gohan shouted.

Off near the river Piccolo was drinking water and smiled.

"You guys all did really good...I'm proud...now...can we eat?"

"Dad...you almost died and the first thing you say is food?"

Krillin shook his head walking to them "Did I miss the party?" He had left to get more beans.

Hours later Shadow was at Bulma's place Vegeta had came to earth and visited there with summons for his pupil

"I'm sorry Master Vegeta!"

Bulma looked at the boy fearing for him "Please don't give him a hard time! He just tried his best to help!"

Vegeta closed his eyes before smirking "You took down a thug that almost took Kakarot's life..you even got passed me to do so...I expected nothing less of my pupil"

"You mean your not mad?" Shadow smiled in relief

"You will have to train harder though"

"Shadow I think I found something about your friend and you...when you arrived I took a little blood off you...I was really curious so I tested it with some of Vegeta's...they are a match...your related.."

"What? I knew my father had a brother and a child but how could it be you? Your too small"

"What?"

"When I really thought about it...it makes sense in my head...when I visited Po Po...he had Saiyin pods on the lookout...he said he had cleaned the time chamber again and found them deep inside...this means that when planet vegeta exploded Shadow and Trey were sent off just like Vegeta but unlike Vegeta they must have went inside a wormhole of some sorts that worped them into the chamber...I think the chamber aged them to look like Gohan's age"

"But that dosen't make any sense your saying its like they came from another time?"

"In a way yes..."

Vegeta chuckled "So in a way...I'm training my younger sibling...thats too rich...Come Shadow..let us go..."

"But what About Trey?"

"He will learn from Bulma as you have...but he must learn what it means to be a saiyin by Kakarot...not you or me"

With that they blasted off of earth


	6. The androids appear!

**Author note: Hey guys. I recently decided that at some point I will put my own saga in this story that will debut a race of creatures much like majin buu: Demons. How they connect with one of the main characters and what will unfold when the time comes? Well you'll just have to find out!.**

Three years in total had passed since training had begun for the protectors of the earth. The z fighters one by one showed up at the designated area where the harbingers of destruction would reveal themselves. Goku had arrived first with Gohan, Piccolo, and his student Trey.

"Hey guys! Looks like I'm a little late for the party huh?" spoke a voice. Krillin greeted everyone holding a bag of senzu beans. "Looks like you knew exactly what to bring huh Krillin" Trey and Krillin high fived each other smiling. "So have you gotten any stronger little bro?"

Goku placed a hand on his pupil's shoulder "Yes. Gohan and him have gotten much more powerful...I am proud of them both. Of course I couldn't have taught them without Piccolo's help".

"I guess Piccolo is a big green softy huh?" "I...am not soft!"

Tien showed up next "Long time no see!" he stood looking more buffed up since the last time they had seen him. "Who's the little guy?"

"My name is Trey...a saiyan I hope I can help out on the battlefield"

"Always good to have another member on the team...I think I see Yamcha!"

Flying next to a aircraft was Yamcha with a sour look on his face. Bulma emerged from the craft along with a toddler.

"Who's the little guy?" "C'mon honey say your name!"

"T-twunks" The small child spoke with a shy smile.

"Congratulations Yamcha...good to see you finally settled down"

Yamcha turned away "Not my kid..."

"If its not yours then by who?"

Bulma hugged Trunks "It's Vegeta" Goku stated calmly

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison falling flat on their faces.

"How do you know his name Goku?" Goku just laughed off the question

"How the hell did that happen?! Never mind that! Bulma you should not be here! The androids will show up soon!" Goku told her.

"Don't worry...I just want to see what they look like thats all then we will leave"

"Where is Vegeta and the boy?" Piccolo asked her.

"I don't know...but I know they have been training like crazy for this"

"Since there are a few minutes ...Trey come here" Goku asked for his Pupil.

"Yes?". Goku bended down to whisper in his ear "Remember...don't use _that..."_

Trey's eyes became wide at first but then he nodded

"Where are they? They should be here by now!" Piccolo spoke.

Yajirobe showed up in a hovecraft "Krillin you idiot...you brought a empty bag of beans!"

"What?" Krillin had been so focused on being helpful he had forgotten to check the fullness of the bag...only one bean was in it

After handing Krillin the new bag of senzu's Yajirobe began to take off but then his vehicle explodes.

"What?!" two figures could be seen behind the smoke but no one saw what they looked like.

"They are going to the city!"

"I can't sense them!" Yamcha yelled.

"They're androids they have no ki!." Gohan replied.

"Go down to the city and look for them guys!" Goku spoke each of the warriors split up and went searching.

Yamcha walks into a lower part of the town but cannot see anyone.

A older looking male walks up to him "Do you need something sir?"

"Why yes...your energy!" the old man gripped Yamcha by the mouth and the young man could feel his ki falling. A rounder pale faced man stood next to the older one

Yamcha struggled his best to be free but savagely he was punched through the chest blood spurting. Goku could see flames in the distance "Yamcha's life is fading oh no!"

Goku and the others arrived on the scene seeing Yamcha laying on the ground "Krillin...get Yamcha out of here and give him a senzu" "Yes"

They now knew...these two...they were androids

The older male smiled "Goku...shall we start?"

"I'm just as eager to teach you a lesson!...But we need to move somewhere else...there are innocent people in this town" The android smiled before speaking "Let me do some minor adjustments"

He fired energy beams from his eyes that killed all life in the area of the lower city

Goku blasted ahead 'He's mine!" Goku delivered a punch but it had no effect.

"Mind if we take this somewhere else?"

"Fine..."

meanwhile Yamcha is fed a senzu by Trey who tagged along with Gohan and Krillin

"You okay buddy?" "Y-yes..." they then flew following the energy of everyone else arriving just as the others did to a deserted rocky area

"I am android 20..my friend is android 19..."

"...I don't care who you are...but I will be...the first...to fight you!" Goku smirked

Gohan looked worried along with Trey the two noticing that Goku was breathing heavy just from flying to the battlefield

"We know all your abilities... spied on you all during your battles with Vegeta and King Piccolo..."

"Then did you know...I'm a super saiyan?" Goku's eyes gleamed.

"A super what?"

Goku balled up his fist he began to power up his muscles bulging his eyes turned green and his hair became blond and spikey "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" rocks flew and his golden aura blazed

"Still think you can take Goku?" Piccolo smiled.

"It's just a minor setback...19...kill him"

Gohan looked on anxiously "Dad's super saiyan form is awesome like always but...somethings wrong..." he thought in his mind.

The two combatants came up to each other

Goku started to run at a high speed when he came close to the android it reached out to grab him with a absorbing hand the earth's warrior easily dodged the attack the two engaged in punches and kicks everyone watched eagerly.

Android 19 flew high above a tall rock Goku chased after "Your mine!" he looked around not seeing his foe. The android fired a blast of ki that destroyed the rock pillar getting smoke everywhere.

Goku was blasted off from a ball of energy Goku saw the android now and went flying right at it.

The only thing it could see was the blurs of Goku racing at him. Goku dodged a punch and was now behind his foe he smashed his elbow into it making it scream in pain as it flew crashing into rocks

"Thats it Goku!" Tein cheered

"You can do it dad!" yelled out Gohan.

"Don't encourage him...something is wrong..." Trey whispered.

Android 19 ran forward trying to stab Goku with the spike on its head but got kicked into the sky.

The two fought Goku easily blocking all hits aimed for his vitals in response Goku did a heavy upper cut and kick.

Tien watched as they fought "Goku is beating that thing to a pulp!...He can't loose!" "Maybe..." Piccolo talked looking keenly at the ongoing battle

Goku slammed his fist into the androids stomach before taking both hands and bashing its skull in.

"Something is not right..." Piccolo spoke

"Master's attacks...they are not even hurting the android at all..." Trey revealed

"He's right...Dad isn't his usual confident self...he is breathing heavy and slowing down"

Tien along with Yamcha and Krillin looked shocked

The android was kicked a few feet away from them all it stood up smiling

Goku stayed in the air his breathing was in quick raspy puffs

"I'm gonna finish this!" Goku proclaimed a blue ball of energy forming in his hands "Ka...me..ha..me..."

Yamcha closed his eyes "When that android hit me it felt like he drained energy from me...wait that dose not mean..."

Piccolo turned at Goku "GOKU! DON'T DO IT! IT CAN ABSORB YOUR KI!"

"Haaaaa!"

Android 19 laughed as its hand touched the attack sucking all the energy it could inside

"It absorbs energy! Goku!"

"What?!..No..."

Goku could feel himself become heavy "Fuck..."

Goku dashed at the android doing a round house kick he was grabbed and kneed in his stomach

"Ahh!" Goku kept getting brutally attacked the android had a fucked up sense of humor as it did the same moves Goku used on it earlier knocking him down to the ground.

"Dammit..." Goku struggled to get up blood crawling down the side of his mouth"

"There has go to be a way!" Goku went forward but was cruelly smacked in the mouth the saiyan crashed into a rock wall.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out.

When Goku had gotten up he reached for his chest the source of the pain

Gohan finally realized it! "Father! It's your heart! Guys the heart virus!"

Trey agreed with the boy "Yes it is...I didn't want to say till I was certain..."

"But its came a lot later then that boy said..."

"I know! Lets give him a senzu!" Krillin took one and threw it to Goku

"Thanks...Krillin...your..the best" Goku digested the senzu bean but it had no effect on him

"Why isn't it healing him?!" "It's because Master told me the antidote it at his house!"

Android 19 fired lasers from its eyes that grinded into Goku's abs causing blood to come out the blood thirsty android proceeded to make Goku its personal bitch hitting him back and forth on the field of battle.

"Ugh!...ahh!..."

"Daddy!" Gohan was about to speed right into the fray but Krillin backed him down "Goku's in command here! You can't jump in yet!

They were all shocked to see Goku turned back to normal as his golden aura faded

The android got on top of Goku like a wild animal "Yes...perfect" he spoke in a high voice.

The android gripped Goku by the throat the saiyan struggling to resist

"That is it! We gotta help him!" Piccolo called out they all flew toward Goku but android 19 was right in front of them!

"Test me if you dare...pathetic mortals!"

"Oh I do" Piccolo went to punch but was beamed through his chest and crashed to the ground

" !" Gohan flew down to check on his teacher

"You!..." Trey began to tremble with anger "What's your deal huh? Why do you hurt people?"

"Don't..fuck with me human!"

A thunderous kick could be heard and they all turned around to see what had transpired

"My pupil...eager as always...huh Shadow?"

"I just...couldn't watch him do that to Goku anymore...you bastard!"

Standing there was Shadow and Vegeta they had arrived!


	7. Trey's secret: A evil Super Saiyan!

**This chapter I debut something I have been wanting to put in a story for a while...dark supa saiyajin... this will hopefully give you a clue about the upcoming arc...also some things will be changed about the canon storyline starting with this chapter. Well...enjoy**

Shadow appeared right in front of the android punching it into a rock. Vegeta smirked he looked down at Goku "Your weakness irritates me!" Goku was thrown over to his comrades who caught him as they were no standing with the other android watching.

Android 19 got up dusting itself off smiling as it got near Vegeta "My pupil...I do remember we discussed this...its my fight" "Yes..." Shadow flew over to Trey "I know its not under a happy situation but..good to see you again"

"Yeah...if Vegeta an you didn't show up...Master would be dead"

Yamcha after agreeing he would take Goku home with Gohan who leave "I'll avenge teacher!" Trey promises to Gohan before he sees him head off.

"...I've already acquired knowledge about your absorbing abilities android..."

"Thats funny because we know all about you Vegeta... watched your battles in secret..."

"...Seems he forgot to watch the most important of the battles...those that took place on Namek...that is why you were shocked at Kakarot's super saiyan abilities..."

"It matters not...what can you do that he could not?"

"I'll show you the real power of the saiyan race...tell me...dose a machine like yourself ever feel fear?"

Veins started to bulge on Vegeta's forhead and the ground began to sink in energy poured out of Vegeta like a tsunami.

"I don't believe it!" Krillin exclaimed. Shadow smiled 'This is master's power...the power of the saiyan prince the power of our race!" Trey watched in awe "This is awesome..."

Vegeta's hair turned from black to blond rapidly his eyes becoming green "Ugh!" the ground sunk even more and Vegeta's energy bursted and he transformed.

"I thought you had to be calm and pure hearted to be a super saiyan like Goku!"

"No...Master achieved this on his own...even before me..." "Your one to?" Krillin was in shock

"My pupil is right...there are other ways...to each his own...yes...I was at the peak of saiyan power...until Kakarot took it from me...my rightful throne...but then...while in that hub of space...that solace while chasing after him...I ascended"

Shadow remembered it vividly

Flashback:

Vegeta punched Shadow right in the mouth making him go through small meteors "Come boy!"

"But master! What if the meteor comes at us and kills us?"

"A saiyan warrior is not afraid of death...he welcomes it with honor...I'm building up your endurance!...Now...come"

Vegeta evaded the kick Shadow did they punched and kicked flying back and forth in the meteor field

"Master we have to stop! Look!" Before them a meteor that was planet sized was now before them it came rushing at the two

Vegeta stood closest to it

"Master move! You got to move!" Shadow blasted it with energy but it did nothing

Vegeta stood there welcoming it "My pupil...there are times in life when one must stand and not run away no matter what life throws at you...you stand up and best it,..you come to the plate and overcome any challenge!...The same challenge as Kakarot I shall take and I will either live or die! No inbetween! I will reach that summit! I WILL reclaim my throne!""

The meteor grew a tail that erased everything around them a golden light shined through and Vegeta had done what he said he would.

Flashback over

"My master became a super saiyan...get ready android..."

The android laughed as it dashed punching Vegeta in the face over and over again

The prince bent his head down showing that just a busted lip was all he got "Just as I thought...your level is shit"

Vegeta rapidly kicked the android in the stomach and face its slobber getting everywhere

"V-Vegeta..." Tien spoke as he witnessed the power of the prince

"Are you not afraid?" Vegeta teased his foe getting a response of failed punches that were evaded

Vegeta got passed his foe's line of defense busting it in the mouth and nose causing liquid to come out

"Aw whats wrong? Not having fun now that your opponent can actually get passed your pathetic moves?"

Vegeta kicked it down creating a crater in the ground and landed next to it

"Useless..."

Suddenly he was grabbed by his arms by the android he could feel his ki being absorbed

Vegeta's body had a golden outline as he used his legs to lift himself up hitting the androids face resulting in the arms being ripped off

"Now you can't absorb energy anymore...now..what will you do?"

Android 19 ran up the crater away from Vegeta who flew up smiling

"Welcome to oblivion!" a ball of energy shot from his hand floating over to the android destroying it its head rolling

Android 20 gritted his teeth

"What is wrong? Think I went too far?..Please...android you came to kill us...so in response I took out your friend! Your a android just like him! What can you do that he cannot?"

"I am much better then the 19 model...putting you down...is easy for me!"

Vegeta powered down dusting himself off "Well your friend did take some energy from me yes...but don't forget...even if you get passed me you have my pupil to face who is just as strong as I...really what can you do?"

Android 20 decides to flee as Vegeta eats a senzu bean

"Whoa that was awesome Vegeta!" spoke Trey

Shadow smiled

"I wonder if Kakarot gave you good quality training but then I doubt it..if he had you could do the same thing as me..."

Trey turned his head "It's not like that! Its because I..." Piccolo spoke up next "Hes gone...lets go after him!:

the z fighters each went after the android pursuing it in the canyons

Vegeta became angry "You little shit! I will find you and kill you!" he fired off a ki blast.

The android revealed it absorbing energy

"I can...kill him if I absorb the energy of the next strongest fighter...that is not a saiyan...Piccolo"

Piccolo could feel a hand on his throat next "Damn...how could he" Piccolo mouth the words without Gohan here what would he do?!

"Trey...its me Piccolo...I'm talking to you Telepathically...please I need help the android" "I got it!" Trey flew to where Piccolo was drop kicking the android in the face

After Trey gave Piccolo a senzu the namek smiled "Since you didn't get the information about Namek I am sure you know nothing about my power" "I know enough..."

They started to battle but Piccolo could be seen to have the upper hand as he cut off android 20's arm easily and stabbed him in the stomach

Off near the rocks appears the boy from the future...Trunks.

Trunks sees the android along with Vegeta and everyone else "We are destroying these weakling androids you predicted boy..." spoke a cocky Vegeta.

Trunks peered in horror "That isnt the android from my time!" "Trunks!" Piccolo called out Vegeta then realized why that boy could become a super saiyan...he was his son from the future

"I will activate android 17 and 18!" Android 20 blast the area with Ki just as Bulma and her hovercraft show up 'Nooooo!" Trunks screams.

The smoke clears and it is shown that baby trunks along with Bulma are okay

"Why...why didn't you help them?!" Trunks demanded a answer looking at Vegeta who was closest to his family

"I have much more to worry about then that damn women and crying child!"

"Vegeta you can be such an ass! Trunks cries everytime you show your butthead to him!"

Krillin laughed a little at that comment

"By the way...that android...I think it is ...he must have made himself one as he got old and weak..I can recognize his face because it was in a magazine once..his lab should be north of north city"

Vegeta smiled "Your good for somethings after all woman! Shadow come! We will kill him and his other androids!"

"Wait! You can't just take on the other androids! Don't underestimate them!"

"Ha! Boy you know nothing...My pupil and I are enough the rest of you can whimper with your tails between your legs! Also Kakarot's student you come to! I want to see what you can do that is if I decide to be kind and leave one for you!" Trey gritted his teeth

"Your taking on more then you can chew Vegeta!"

"What is wrong? Scared" Shadow locked eyes with Trunks who looked like he had anger mixed with jealously the three saiyans headed off flying away

"Who are those two boys?" "They were found at Kami's lookout...they are saiyans the one named Shadow is related to Vegeta...like a brother..."

"Dammit...father thinks that kid can help him more then I can he is dead wrong! I'm going to help him! Father!" Trunks blasted off in their direction

Krillin looked confused 'Why did he call Vegeta father?"

Piccolo sighed "Because...he is that little baby grown up from the future..."

meanwhile Vegeta and the saiyan students flew near where Bulma said Gero would be

"Oh no...NOOO!" Trunks screams as he can see inside the lab that the androids from his time were activated and right in front of the others that were watching

"Android 17 and 18 how are you feeling?"

"Good...but we would be better without you" spoke the boy android 17

android 18 smiled "We won't be restrained to your orders..."

had a device in his hand to subdue the androids but 17 took it and smashed it

"No...No..." 17 smiles before killing by smashing his brain in.

The two androids walk up to a pod smiling as the others arrive

"Father you can't! They are too strong! Don't let them activate another android!"

"I want to fight them...as half saiyan you could never understand unlike my pupil here..."

Shadow felt Vegeta's hand on his head Trunk's anger started to grow

"No...No...IF YOU SET THAT ANDROID FREE IT'LL BE THE END OF ALL OF USS! NOOOOOO!" Trunks screamed as he blasted the androids with energy

Smoke cleared revealing a bugger bulky android with a mohawk had been released "I will...kill Goku..." states the bulky android

"Well now that your awake android 16..lets go..." the three blasted off flying away

The z fighters stood not knowing what to do

"Shadow!Trey! We are going after them! Super saiyans cannot be beat by mere machines!"

"But you can't they are-" Trunks could not continue as he was punched in the stomach

meanwhile the androids had found themselves on a mountainside stealing a truck

"So I found you..."

Android 16 watches the birds near the mountain

"Fight me here and now!" Vegeta demanded "No...I only am programmed to fight Goku" flatly declined 16

17 smirked looking at Vegeta "You brought some twerps with you..."

"They are saiyans...proud warriors as I am...you will be sent back to the scrap heap!"

Vegeta takes a combat pose as android 18 sighs "You talk too much...and I will shut your damn mouth up"

Vegeta tells the students to back up and smirks transforming into a super saiyan

Android 18 and Vegeta then engage in combat going back and forth Vegeta could feel himself being hit but thought nothing of it as he knocked her in the mouth

"Is that all you have? I thought with all the shit you talked you would be better?"

"Oh I'll show you better!" Vegeta blasted off some ki rays but they all missed 18 who flew around smirking which angered Vegeta

The saiyan prince gripped her by the throat punching her over and over again she smiled a trickle of blood going down her lip she back away "Blast me with all you got right here and now!"

Vegeta stood there "Your ass is mine...now stand still!" he fired energy by she dodged it at the last second the blast destroying half of the mountain they were on.

"Thats what I like...destruction..." 17 spoke with mirth

"Dammit!" Vegeta screamed as every hit he tried to get off didn't do anything but get evaded

"You flesh and blood types are so fragile..." teased 18

"You..won't make fun of me anymore!" Vegeta used the big bang attack but it was destroyed by a energy spear 18 threw

The battle continued for ten minutes...in that span of time Vegeta's arm was broken...the other fighters had been beaten by android 17 all that was left was Krillin and the two other saiyans

"DAMMIT!" Shadow blocked 17's punch using all he had but he was still knocked into the side of the mountain

"Soul Crush!" quickly Shadow created his energy crushing attack that grabbed part of 17's hand and broke it "You little shit...you got more fight in you then that kid with the broke sword huh?!"

Shadow punched him in the face just as he saw Trey get a hand shoved in his shoulder

"Your little friends should not have fought us..." 18 spoke with a smile

"..." Trey's vision became blurry and he could not see in his mind he saw blood red

"I...can't..."

Krilin shook in fear not knowing what he coul do...

Shadow was double kicked by 18 and 17 he was then being bombarded with energy

"Remember...don't use _that"_

"I'm sorry teacher..." Golden aura flooded out of Trey his aura switched rapidly from gold to purple "Ungh...ahhh...RUUUUGH!"Trey's voice got deeper and his spiky hair became silver in color his eyes red

"Stop it..."

"I said STOP!" Trey appeared right before the androids he kicked 18 so hard in the stomach she puked before falling on the ground he grabbed 17's arm.

"What are you gonna do huh? You just got a lucky hit off 18 that's all! When I smack you away I will kill your friend!" Trey's eyes glew he gripped 17's arm and snapped it before punching him in the face

17 could do nothing but gasp for air as the last part of the mountain was busted through. Trey punched and kicked cleaving the area as he made 17 his bitch

"What the fuck..is going on with you Trey?" Questioned Shadow as he got up his arm bloody

Trey gripped 17 by his shirt slapping him in the face "I'll teach you...to never...fuck with my friends ever again!"

17 felt his back get smashed in as he was stomped Trey backflipped off just to smash his elbow downwards now the mountain was gone. The other z fighters were on the ground in rubble

"How...how could a saiyan have this much power...?!" 18 exclaimed screaming putting her hands in her hair watching 17 get his stomach ripped out from the side

"Aaah! Ahhh!"

Shadow could not bear to watch as his friend became a savage

Trey created two balls of key grinding them into one he raised it high in the air until it created a blade that began to suck in 17 "Judgement blade!" "Trey STOP!"

Trey carved through the land a mile around the mountain was erased from existence as 17 was now killed his body bursting into blood and parts his head crawled over to 18.

"Noooo!"

Android 16 stood in front of 18 he uncovered a small bird in his hand setting it free "You...have to stop...look what you've done to the land...your not this much of a monster are you? Only those with the blood of something like a demon could do this...your just a boy...please stop..."

Trey stood there his gleaming red eyes and onyx skin gleaming "No..Must..stop!" he held his hand like he could not control himself Trey gathered energy in his hand "No...Noooo...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Shadow gripped Trey kicking him then smacking his hand the energy from the blast went into space flashing

"I'm sorry..." android 16 spoke before he punched Trey deeply in the stomach knocking him out

"This is not a good occurance for either of our parties..it would benefit us both if we just went away for now..." "And fight later?...I...agree...but will you still hunt Goku?"

"Its in my progamming and a game for 18...we will do as we must as will you"

"Will you still protect small animals?"

16 smiled at that "I like you boy..." 18 was protected by the debrees from Krillin

"You..." "I...we started this fight even though your after my friend...I don't think Goku would like it if a challenge was killed like that...thats all"

18 kissed him on the cheek before her and 16 flew off

"Krillin..." Shadow wavered back and forth his body was clearly rocked hard

"Don't worry guys...I got you..."


	8. Forbidden Transformation

Author's note: **Hey my wonderful readers. This is the chapter where the storyline will split a little the canon events of the imperfect cell saga will go on alongside with events of my own saga called the perfect mate that will concern Trey and Shadow. Well with that being said here we go!.**

Shadow was helped by Krillin they both fed their comrades senzu beans and watched as their wounds washed away. "Uuuh..." Trunks opened his eyes he saw his broken blade and Vegeta helping up Shadow stand. "Father..." . Tien along with Piccolo stood up the namek growing angry "It's your fault this happened Vegeta!...I should never trust you humans...I am still demon king Piccolo! Remember that!"

Piccolo flew away with haste he breathed in deeply "It's the only way to get stronger..."

"He's gonna fuse with Kami..." Krillin stated he knew Piccolo was just trying to sound tough but it was the only way for the namek to become stronger. "Shadow can you stand?" Vegeta showed concern for his pupil "..." Trunks gritted his teeth Vegeta not once since waking up showed any care for his own flesh and blood.

"I'm okay...the senzu bean helped..." "Hey look at this!" Tien spoke discovering the severed head of android 17 "What the hell happened while we were knocked out?"

Shadow looked down but Krillin stepped forward "It was Trey...something snapped inside of him when he saw Shadow being attacked...it was unlike anything I ever seen before...it was like a...dark super saiyan...silver hair...red eyes..." Thats when Trunks and everyone that was knocked out noticed that the area around them had been destroyed.

"It was the boy?!" Vegeta marched to Trey who was still knocked out "Boy! Wake up!"

Shadow stepped in front of him "Master...lets not..." "Well if you say so then I understand...that kid...that had to have been power beyond a super saiyan...and I will rise to the throne of power once more..."

"Father..do you now understand the power of the androids?"

"All I understand is that you faded before my student did who is in a smaller body then yours...no son of mine could be that pathetically weak...lets go Shadow"

Shadow turned to look at Trunks with pity in his eyes before flying off with Vegeta. "I won't be left behind! If he can somehow figure out a way to ascend so can I!" Trunks started flying after them.

Krillin had been left to be with Trey the monk lifted the boy after bidding Tien farewell and flew to Goku's house.

"Krillin! Your back!" Gohan smiled greeting his friend. Chi Chi had tears in her eyes "Trey to?! No!" She layed the boy next to Goku who was laying in bed.

"Chi Chi...we have no time...we have to move them both somewhere else...android 18 and 16 are coming!"

Chi chi looked fearful "Where can we go?"

Gohan thought of the perfect place to be "Lets go to Kame house! Master Roshi's!"

They then flew to Master Roshi's place. The old pervert let them all in with a sad look on his face "I had a feeling this would happen..."

"It's awful...Gohan honey are you afraid?" his mother asked

Gohan shook his head "I'm only scared for dad thats all...but Krillin what happened to Trey?"

Krillin then proceeded to inform Gohan of what happened

"So...it happened again..." Gohan somberly said

"Again? What are you talking about?" asked Krillin

Gohan sighed heavily before speaking "It had happened when we were trainning...it was after the incident with Cooler"

Flashback

Trey breathed hard he powered up veins bulging on his small body "You have to keep going! You have to keep pushing me Teacher! If you don't I'll never be a super saiyan!"

Goku was a super saiyan he knocked the boy in the face sending him crashing through boulders

"Thats the way!" Trey went to Punch Goku but got slapped hard by Piccolo

"Piccolo! Me fighting him is enough!"

"No! Goku you don't get it! Vegeta's student could already become a super saiyan at will! He has to do it to! Or else the androids WILL kill us all!"

Gohan watched laying down studying their moves as Piccolo told him to do

"But he is just a child!"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Trey screamed firing off a mouth blast Goku smacked away

"Bulma told me...I'm a saiyan from planet Vegeta the same as you!...it's just we were worped into that chamber that is why I look as old as Gohan...but just because I look like a child dose not mean you have to treat me like one! Teacher! Goku! I have to become stronger!...Do You want Chi chi, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin even the earth to be destroyed?!"

Trey punched Goku's blocking hands over and over again making a bruise. Goku punched Trey in the stomach and Piccolo kicked the boy down to the ground

"I have to catch up to Shadow...I can't be weak! I must be strong!" Trey created a energy wave Goku beam clashed with it as did Piccolo the three beams grinded into each other

Trey could feel himself slipping loosing the struggle "No...I don't ever want to be that useless again...no..."

Goku pumped more Ki into his beam "Right now we'll see if he can become a super saiyan!" Goku yelled loudly

Gohan watched he felt a warmness from Trey wtaching the boy's body glow golden but something was wrong the aura went from gold to a vile purple. Trey's hair turned silver and his eyes became blood red.

"I am a super saiyan!" Trey screamed his beam changing black it overwhelmed Goku's Piccolo got right in front of it taking the hit for Goku as it fried his body busting off a arm

" !" screamed Gohan.

Goku watched in horror as Trey's aura seemed to grow "Trey...whats happening to you?1"

He got a grunt in response Trey came upon Goku punching him in the stomach making blood come out. "Ugh!" Goku clashed fist with his student rocks coming out spraying everywhere

Goku and Trey went back and forth Trey would hit him in the mouth and Goku would kick him in response in his head.

"Trey! You have to take control of it!"

"Dad this isn't a normal super saiyan transformation! Somethings wrong!"

Trey got behind Goku undetected "DAD BEHIND YOU!"

Goku felt his spine kicked into the dirt Trey laughed as he gripped his victims arms jumping high in the air and smashing Goku into the ground

"No! Trey stop! Please!" Gohan got in front of Trey protecting his father "Please...you have to remember yourself" Trey started to snarl and growl making a energy ball

"I won't let you Trey!" Piccolo had gotten a second wind he slammed a ki ball into Trey's back hitting a pressure point and knocking him out.

Flashback over

"Thats what happened?!" Krillin exclaimed

"Yeah...since Then Dad forbid him from ever transforming again...we still don't know anything about it..."

"I see..."

Just then Bulma called and Trunks had arrived to kame house to check on Goku "Guys! I need you to come t the fields! There is something you need to see!"

Gohan and Trunks headed off as Krillin watched them become dots in the sky

"Hey Trey! Trey can you hear me?" Trey could hear a voice in his mind speak

"It's me King Kai! Look there is no time to explain! Go to the southern continent! There is a power level I can sense...something is gravely wrong and I need you and Shadow to check it out...please"

Trey opened his eyes rubbing them "Guys...I have to leave! I have to meet Shadow somethinsg bad is going on in the south!" Gohan looked worried

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Course Gohan!"

Chi Chi hugged the boy and Krillin gave him two senzu beans before he flew off

It was time to investigate what King Kai was talking about!


	9. The Demon Princess

Shadow flew at high speed finally reaching the place that King Kai told him to go. The pupil of Vegeta had gotten a bad feeling about it like he could feel a evil power level similar to the one his friend put out when Trey transformed. Shadow had left the company of Vegeta after Trunks showed jealousy towards him. "It should be here..." Shadow remembered King Kai's words

"Long ago there was a race of beings known as the tuffles...they became extinct when the saiyans had attacked them but even before that they faced a previous eradication by beings of another destructive race: Demons. The tuffles used they're best technology to seal up the evil and sent it sprawling into space...it reached planet earth and now I can feel it awakening!...You must go to the place where it is sealed!"

The boy landed on a small island sensing this to be the place the power was radiating from. Shadow flew into the water seeing a small cave as a entrance. Going inside he saw what looked like glyphs of another language he dusted off the golden plates of the walls trying to decipher what it meant. The boy finally reached a tablet of unknown technology. After touching it the device began to activate and a voice spoke

"Day 10...I don't know where this thing came from or what it is exactly...she's a monster...she arrived in the spring of our planet a usual time of peace...but she turned it into a hell...powers unlike anything I had ever seen...so evil...so malicious that every other planet around became a mere plaything and was turned to dust...the only words she spoke to my people when she arrived was that her mate was not here...from what I gather she wants to mate with the perfect being...and once she reproduces with whoever this mate will be they will leave and come back with their brethern to destroy and invade whatever poor planet is taken...god help us all.."

Shadow began to sweat...this was sounding too serious now...he went in lower into the dungeon till he descended upon a plane of space that had a purple and black sky a egg shaped thing was in the middle glowing.

"King Kai...is this what your talking about?" he asked the great being. "Yes! Hurry! Destroy it before it hatches!" Shadow knew it in his heart he could not let this monster come alive again. The boy turned into a super saiyan he created electricity around his ki. The egg started rapidly glowing pink. "Rail wave!" Shadow sent his attack at the egg engulfing it causing mass explosions that destroyed the space and island.

Now outside Shadow breathed heavy he had put a lot of ki into that attack

"Seems the energy of the beings on this planet is third seat at best" a girlish voice spoke

Standing in the clear was a beautiful female with long purple hair and pink skin. She seemed to have strange markings on her body that was covered by a robe. She examined herself smiling as she made a fist red electricity dancing around it.

"I guess I did okay seeing as I just woke up after a few centuries..." she said to herself.

That was when Shadow realized it...the destruction of her holding place and the island was not anything he did...it was all her...

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadow yelled at the woman her piercing white eyes glowing

"I...am Delora...princess of demons...and you must be of the monkey clan...the saiyans..."

"...I heard the warning about you...that you destroy planets like they are mere playthings...that you almost eradicated the entire race of tuffles...all because your searching for some perfect mate...well I won't let it happen! I'll end it right here!" Shadow proclaimed

"So you heard of my little beloved past destructions...yes...I long for the perfect mate...a warrior with no equal...it is my duty as the princess of my race to bear off spring...this planet is hospitable is it not?...I felt it in that shell...my warrior is on this planet now...I can feel his power increasing...a demon women knows who its mate is from feeling the connection when the proper time arrives...you think you can stop me?"

"I...will stop you!" Shadow dashed at the woman in a flash he went for a punch but the split second his fist almost touched her face she was gone. The next thing Shadow knew he had been punched so hard he felt his ribs snapping. Coughing blood he felt his back bashed in from crashing onto the moon.

"What...cough...hack..the fuck was that?!" the young saiyan spoke in shock. He saw Delora in front of him her aura radiating making the color of space change rapidly

"I hit you ten times...you mean you could not track a single hit of mine?"

Shadow got off the moon standing in space like his master taught him to do countless times

"Ten...feels more like a thousand punches...dammit...what IS she?!" Shadow thought.

"Are you still intent on stopping me?" her marks began to glow red she created a ball of ki and sent it at the boy

Shadow's fingers burned and blistered from holding back the energy he was being pushed back harshly till he could hold it back no longer. The ball of ki expanded in a arc sending Shadow plummeting back down to earth crashing right into the mainland of the southern continent.

"Why...is she so strong?!...Dammit!...is the super saiyan transformation really..this useless?!"

Delora floated down with grace she smiled "This is simply me using the remainder of power I have after hatching...soon I'll need to replenish..."

"So your not so perfect huh?...you need to gather energy just like a saiyan..." Shadow smiled huffing more blood and bruises all over his body.

"What exactly do you have to smile about?" She frowned

"Since your running low...I can kick your sorry ass! You demon bitch!"

Her hair covered her face her white eyes seemed to let off a mist of blood thirst "You miserable little monkey...how dare you call me out of name..."

"Princess or not I'll still insult you if you plan on destroying my home and inhabiting it!"

Shadow felt himself drop to his knees as he was punched in the gut five times he gasped for air hugging his stomach clenching his teeth "Fuck..." "You will learn your place monkey...Now I feel...like cutting loose"

Delora gripped Shadow by his hair making him go high in the air before bringing him down and slamming his face into the hard ground. The impact was so much that it caused the boy to sink into a crack in the ground "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" Shadow could only scream as beneath the now split continent he was being slaughtered so many punches he lost count as the feeling of his skin brushing the lower walls of rock became the least of his worries.

Shadow was brought high in the air once more his neck gripped "Now...what do you have to say for yourself?"

"...Kiss my monkey ass" Shadow felt his throat being ripped out he fell to the ground

"Now for good measure..." Delora was charging a ki blast but was decked in the face

"Shadow! I'm here!" Trey spoke with haste he had arrived on the scene

"C'mon! You have to eat to live!" Making his friend's mouth swallow Trey watched as Shadow was brought back to life

What was going to happen now?


	10. Kiss of the princess

Trey helped his friend stand up he looked at the enemy before them...a women and she was a powerful one at that. Shadow gritted his teeth "You..." . Delora floated in the air smiling "Seem's fortune smiled upon you...your little friend saved you. He...smells like me..tell me boy...are you..my mate?"

Trey and her locked eyes and it was as if he was frozen in place. Shadow threw a glick gun at her but she smacked it away getting closer to his friend. Trey snapped out of it flying at her "You wanna piece of me you got it!"

Trey punched but his hand was gripped she stared into his eyes he could see her eyes become crimson. She came closer to him and pressed her lips to the small warriors. "Ack...Ah!" Trey's aura turned black and he instantly was a dark super saiyan.

Shadow did a diving kick to the bitch but a energy field protected her andseparated the boys . Trey and Delora's aura combined into what resembled black fire. Blood squirted out of Trey as his body started to convulse.

The aura condensed into a ball both their bodies blowing black but then it stopped as Trey and her went in opposite directions, him crashing on the ground.

Delora breathed heavily "So your not the one...not my mate...your just a monkey with the blood of my kind! Digusting that I almost gave my purity to you!"

Trey was on his knees trying to control the power as red electricity danced around him "Damn...it...". Shadow's knuckles bashed against her skin making her inch away she gripped his arm and knee'd his gut sending him down.

"Aaah...ahh..." Trey shouted as his aura started to rip his body apart.

"What did you do to him you damned bitch?!" Shadow questioned.

She closed her eyes smiling "I tried to mate with him...but he is incompatible...seems though that he absorbed some of my aura making his own demon blood boil and howl...now his true impulses are screaming at him to destroy!"

Shadow sighed in anger "Trey! Don't go beserk! You can control it! I know you can!"

Trey screamed out as his aura shot into the sky tearing holes through the clouds "I...won't destroy...everything..."

"But you want to so bad don't you?...Just give in...aid me...I can forgive your attacks on me...we can search for my mate...we can rule the galaxy together and I can teach you to control your power..."

"No...thanks..." Trey breathed hard red electricity wraping around his hand shredding skin

She frowned "What was that?"

"I said no thanks you pink bubblegum bitch!" Trey made the red electric ki bend to his will it went to his finger tips and he clawed down like a animal. The energy itself slashed into Delora cutting her right arm.

Trey faded out of dark saiyan now out cold. Shadow flew right at her his fist making contact with her guarding arm.

The demon princess put ki to her finger and pushed into the skin above Shadow's kidney. The super saiyan's golden eyes gleemed he punched her face making a small scar on her cheek.

Delora flew away from him "You two are just amusements..that is all...your nothing compared to me...I must take my leave now...my energy...has ran out...next time we meet...you'll regret hitting me boy!"

"Get back here!" Shadow shouted. Delora looked over her shoulder "Why? So you can be eradicated? Don't get cocky because you wounded my cheek...my ki was just down that's all..."

Shadow growled angry as his lack of power and the gap between her and him. She flew blurred away.

The boy gripped his friend over the shoulder knowing where they should go to.

The boy flew his friend to Kami's lookout the place where it had all began.

"What are you two doing here?" a familiar voice spoke

"Goku!" Shadow smiled as he looked at Goku who appeared hearty and healthy

"Trey and I...we both got messed up pretty bad"

Shadow went to explain what had transpired since the day they were away in teh southern continent.

"That's awful...so there is a demon princess who is trying to find her mate that wants to enslave our planet huh?...that adds to the list of our troubles...there is a android named Cell...and he absolutely wants nothing more then to fuse with android 18 to become perfect...do you think cell might be the warrior she speaks of?"

"It...could be...Listen Goku...I need to..we need to become stronger...super saiyan just is not strong enough anymore...there has to be a level beyond..."

"You thought the same thing I did... told me he informed you about the time chamber's trainning purposes..."

Vegeta walked in on the conversation "So you lost for once huh?" Shadow looked down in shame but then Vegeta smiled "She must have been quite the bitch to defeat you...but that is fine...Kakrot told me you can get a year of training in one day in the chamber...we should go in you and I...my boy"

Trunks was in the corner looking down "Father..." he sadly thought to himself. Shadow shook his head "Vegeta...I'm not your son...Trunks is...I know you took me in and everything but you need to treat him a little better ya know?" Vegeta was wide eyed at the resonating truth from his pupil's words.

"So how will it be?" eagerly asked.

"Well...it'll be groups of two! Me and Gohan...then Vegeta an..."

"Trunks will accompany me" Vegeta spoke with a serious tone.

Trunks looked at his dad with a smile on his face

"Then that means Trey and I...speaking of him..."

Gohan suddenly came out of nowhere almost tackling the boys in a hug

"You two are okay! I'm so glad!" Trey woke up and Gohan gave him a senzu bean.

"Yeah Gohan I'm fine...and when I come out that chamber...I WILL master my power" spoke Trey with determination.

Shadow looked at everyone "We go in first...I have to do it...because I have a score to settle!" he made a fist as him and Trey entered the void.

Once the door closed the familiar aura about the chamber filled their souls

To them...this felt like home..


	11. New strength

Author's note: **Hey guys I know I have not made a chapter in a lil while sorry for that. Here is the fresh new chap! Enjoy!**

Trey blocked Shadow's punch there was so much force behind it the ground split apart. Trey slammed knee to knee with his training partner both boy's traded blows the sounds of their clashing could be heard miles away in the chamber. Shadow went for a punch that missed, Trey appeared behind him "Your wide open!" Shadow got a harsh blast of ki that ground into his back slamming him to the floor.

"aaaaaah!" Shadow got up turning super saiyan he did a high kick to Trey's mouth. Trey returned the favor by punching him in the stomach. Both boys breathed heavy. "Your sloppy today man...whats wrong with you?" asked Trey as he helped Shadow up. He had noticed that his partner's movements were slightly sloppy. The two had been in the chamber for six grueling months day in and day out they trained till they puked and bled.

Shadow averted his gaze "I...don't know..." he did not want to let his friend know the dreams he had been having lately. They were of a girl that slightly resembled Gohan...the girl would spend time with Shadow in beautiful places but she would always at the end of the dream be killed...by the very person he was training to defeat.

As for Trey he had gotten used to sparing with Shadow when the boy became super saiyan but still...he was too afraid to transform himself...too risky if he lost control of the form. Both boys were troubled by their own issues.

"Hey...let's...stop for today" Shadow spoke he saw Trey smile in agreement as the ebony boy wanted food. Flying deeper into the chamber Shadow sat down in thought. "Why?...why dose seeing that girl be killed by the demon princess bother me so much? I don't understand...invading my dreams...who is that girl?". While the death of the innocent always bothered Shadow it never made him as sick as seeing the mysterious girl being murdered. His stomach made him want to spit up whatever he had for breakfest just thinking about it.

"I love you" two soft gentle hands cupped Shadow's face breaking his meditation. He opened his eyes in shock...the girl was in front of him her hair touching his face as she was buried in his chest. The girl's skin was soft, the jeans she wore clung tightly to her skin. Her brown eyes had warmth to them as she kissed him. It was too much for Shadow...this had to be the chamber playing tricks on him...so why was he giving into it?

"Who are you?" Shadow asked bewildered. The girl's lips pursed into a smile "My name is..." the girl could not speak as a pink hand was coming out of her chest. Blood splattered onto Shadow. Delora was now in front of him. The demon princess made the girl's body rise and smiled. "Why don't you save her?..." Shadow turned super saiyan sweat dripping down his brow "...ugh..." "I know why...because I'll just beat the fuck out of you again won't I?!"

"Your absolutely uesless!" screamed Delora. "No stop!" the girl's body floated in the air before a ki ball distengrated it. "Noooooo!" Shadow fell to his knees as Delora started to laugh. "Damn you...damn you to hell!" Shadow's power radiated all around growing, fluctuating turning the surrounding area golden. His aura spiked up making the ground shake that was it...he had snapped. Veins bulged on his head his scalera turned black with a yellow pupil his muscles grew his aura heavy on the lookout. Which started to shake "I'll destroy you...you bitch...you bitch...YOU BIIIITCH!" Shadow screamed out.

Off on the other side of the tower Trey was powering up he had decided he would master the dark saiyan ability or die trying. His aura became black his eyes red with the familiar silver hair. Destructive impulses racked his mind the ground split red electricity danced around his body. His head felt like it was splitting in two he could see himself killing all his friends including Gohan. Delora's laughter is what he could hear in his mind. "No...No...I won't give into this..."

Voices began to speak in his mind "Kill...maim...rip flesh apart..." "No!" "Foolish boy..give into your desires...in your blood flows that of killers and murderers"

"This is my power..." his hands rose up pointing at the image of Delora in front of him "I will control it... I choose what I want to be! I choose to protect earth!" the voices spoke louder "You will obey monkey!" "I'm not a monkey...I'm a saiyan!"""

With that he fired off a sword like red blast at Delora the image of her faded away revealing a saiyan his size in golden fur. "Who the hell are you?!"

"It seems you've finally controlled your power my friend" "Shadow?"

The saiyan smiled "Yes...seems the tower tormented us both pushing us past the are limit to awaken new powers within..."

Trey smirked as did Shadow "Now the only thing left to do is..." "Test these powers out am I right?" "Right!" both shouted as they dashed at each other the next moment Shadow and him punched each other in the face at the same time their aura's of gold and black pouring out. So much power came out the chamber it shook and slightly cracked the lookout itself.

Yes...they had now got the power they trained for...maybe now the earth could have hope...


	12. Emergence

Goku looked forward at the direction of the door to the time chamber. The other saiyans all stared in the same direction. "They've done it..." spoke Vegeta. The door opened and the two boys walked out. Shadow was slung over Trey's arm. Their clothes were torn and bruises along with blood marked them all over their bodies. "Long time no see Gohan!" Trey smiled as Gohan ran to them knocking them both down with a hug. "Hey that hurrs ta know!" spoke Shadow. "Hey wait a second your hair is silver and eyes are red! Dose that mean?!"

Gohan smiled as Trey smirked "Yes. I can control my super saiyan transformation now!"

Vegeta smiled at his pupil "So becoming a super saiyan no longer tolls your body dose it?" Shadow closed his eyes his hair was spiked and blonde just like Trey he had better control of his abilitis now.

"I hope you can catch up to me master" Shadow spoke in a cocky tone. Trunks looked at the two boys in awe they were now taller and looked older their ki he sensed was enormous...to gain so much power so quick he had to try it himself.

"Alright gohan! It's-" "No Kakarot my boy and I go in there now!"

"Pushy pushy" Goku let out a sigh.

Giving his approvel Kakarot stretched.

Vegeta and Trunks marched to the chamber the white haiired boy looked at Shadow with respect for his power.

"So we miss anything while gone?"

"Cell is hunting android 18 like hell on wheels...and the demon princess has been going around absorbing people's souls"

"Their souls?!" Shadow exclaimed

"Yes. She takes all their spirit so they become a husk, Cell comes up behind and takes the bodies nutrients away"

"So he is probably her mate..." Trey spoke looking down thinking.

"Where is she headed next?"

"I can sense her cuz she has such high energy but before I tell you there is one thing before you fly off..."

Goku took a serious face as did the boys '"Can we eat?!" everyone fell flat and Goku started laughing.

Soon it was a scene of barbaric chewing and swalloing of food that pop made them.

"So Trey whats it like using your super saiyan form now?" Goku asked in between slurping.

Trey ate delicious rib meat before answering "It feels normal like I'm using my everyday a lot stronger"

"Super saiyan with no strain huh? I'll have to do it to" Goku stated.

Gohan looked down in worry "Do you guys think I have what it takes to be a super saiyan?"

"Of course Gohan..but the thing is..." Trey started but he let Goku finish "You have to believe in yourself"

"Shadow...I want Trey to try heading wherever cell is at while you can handle the demon girl...but one thing..if you had to make a choice for the greater good would you try to find a way to do it without sacrficing innocents?"

Shadow looked in a little shock

"I ask this because you have some Vegeta influences..."

"I can assure you...I can make the right choice"

Goku closed his eyes for a second before breathing in deeply "Okay...I trust in you...she is headed to west city..."

"West city?!" Shadow screamed out...of all places for her to head to...his home. Bulma and Trunks were still there!

Shadow looked down thinking of the girl he kept seeing get killed "Not again..."

"Trey stay here while he fights her just in case something happens before you go after cell"

"Right"

"Don't do anything stupid okay Shadow?" Gohan piped up.

Gohan was rubbed on his head in a brotherly fashion by the saiyan.

Shadow stood before Trey proudly both looked at each other proud of how strong they became.

"You can do it"

"I know" Shadow and his friend bumped fist. Shadow had put on some saiyan armor Vegeta had given him a lonng time ago "When you become as strong as me...proud of your strength at least...wear this suit of armor for your a saiyan warrior like me"

The armor was black with red lines on the midsection. Shadow walked to the tip of the lookout before looking back smiling. He then let himself drop till he became a dot then his ki flared golden sparkles around it. Goku could feel his Ki and was shocked by it.

"He just might have a chance"

In a town close to west city Delora had a man by his neck she smiled as her eyes glew his soul being absorbed the man screamed then was dropped as his body was like a vegetable. "He had a family!" militarey men circled around her shooting with all they had. The demon bitch had just started taking souls in this town. She giggled "Yes...I'm getting my power back" one of the soldiers ran at her trying to stab her.

She gripped his arm and twisted it off blood spraying everywhere. Children screamed and women started running away. All the soldiers dropped to the ground when they got close to her. She walked to a near by child who could not run "Please don't hurt me!"

Delora looked at the small girl with a smirk "Don't worry your becoming one with me...I am soon a mother to be...I love children..."

The next thing she knew the demon princess was slammed in her back with a ki ball that skyrocketed her into the air. She felt burning on her spine and looked up to see the same saiyan child she once killed...Shadow.

"Long time no see...Demon bitch" Shadow smirked his aura expanding

"You have saiyan armor like the first of the monkeys..."

"How could you hurt me?"

"I got a lot stronger..." Shadow looked at her with focused eyes.

She bit her lip then grinned "You still seem just as weak and feeble to me boy...just a little taler..." she made a ki spear and threw it at the little girl. Before the blast hit Shadow appeared in front of the child and smacked it away.

"It's alright now...be a good girl and get outta here okay?"

"But what if the bad woman tries to hurt me?"

"I won't let her"

"pink promise?"

a bigger finger and smaller one interloped before the child ran off

"I won't let you run!"

"Delora raised her hand to gather energy but Shadow grabbed it then punched her in the face sending her to the ground

Shadow's hand had a trace of golden fur around it his right eye had a yellow pupil "I don't forgive child killers or people that humiliate me..."

Delora wiped blood from her mouth she cracked her knuckles and electricity formed around them "Now you have really got on my nerves..."

the two combatants took a stance before coming at each other...

now to see if training paid off

"


End file.
